Dark Knight's Onslaught
by Dragon Shikaku
Summary: *UPDATED* The Saga of the stars after the two great wars
1. Default Chapter

Nanami and McDohl

Dark Knights Onslaught Chpt: 1

Army's name is Alpha Army

Castle's name is Valhalla

Takes place after the second game and no, Gremio remained dead after the first game in this. I'm annoyed at people wanting Gremio to always be there. Hero is the name of the Suikoden 2 hero. All of you must know… JOWY/JOEY IS DEAD!

The sound of winter's snow was beating hard upon the ground outside of Alpha army's castle, Valhalla. A sigh from Shu's room was heard as McDohl took a seat in a chair across from his desk. Shu was busy writing something with a feather dipped in ink as he spoke, gently. "Mr. McDohl, I hate to inform you but you're needed back at Two River for a small battle against Yuber's forces. You can have a total of 5 members to make up a small force. As soon as Hero is back from his mission, I'll send him up with you to do battle. What are the warriors you'll be bringing with you?" McDohl sighed. Of course, he was going to fight with his cursed rune of death. He was never to age… Kasumi had long deserted him for that bastard, Clive. He clutched the staff that hanged at his side. He was powerful, of course. They said they could measure your powers 1-99 and he was above 99, off the charts. He sighed, standing slowly before he spoke to Shu, his back to the man. "I'll take Persmerga, Viktor, Flik, Bob and from my army I'll bring Kirkis." Shu sighed for a moment, "Sorry, but Bob is not around…" McDohl cursed himself. This could very well be the end of his life and he knew it, but death was something he wanted. "Give me… Nanami then." Shu nodded and dismissed that man to the docks where the others were waiting just like that. McDohl gazed over at Persmerga and his shadow armor, Viktor fighting with his sword, Flik messing with his headband, Kirkis shooting at a fish in the water with his bow and Nanami… She was busy with attempting not to get sick on the boat. McDohl sighed and walked onto the boat. The others took that as a sign and walked right on after he did and that boat took sail, towards Two River. The first night of the boat ride went by good besides the puking Nanami was doing all night that kept McDohl and Viktor awake most of the night. After a round of sighing, Viktor spoke up, gently as not to wake anybody else up. "Hey, McDohl, you still awake?" "Yeah, what is it?" Viktor sighed, shaking his head. "Does she ever not throw up?" McDohl could be heard snickering at those words, "You mean the pig-face?" Viktor grinned from his spot "Yea, that's who I mean." McDohl shook his head before speaking, "No clue, but fuck it. The girl isn't our problem, she's Hero's problem." His speech mumbled off after that second. Viktor grinned, catching the phrase "But she's cute in a freaky kind of way". Alright, so Viktor would play dumb until the other member in the room, Flik spoke up, "McDohl, you think she's cute!?!" McDohl simply fell silent, blushing in the dark cabin. 

The Next Day

They reached the shore to Two River, but they couldn't dock at a local city… Yuber's forces, calling themselves the Dark Knights, had taken hold of a 90 mile radius of Two River, those cities included. McDohl was already outside, on the way to Two River with that little girl, Nanami, complaining in the back of the group about her feet hurting. After a while Persmerga, yes Persmerga, got angry at Nanami. He yelled something about being a big baby back at her until McDohl shot a cold glance at the man that made even him fall silent. McDohl turned to face the group, speaking gently to each one. "Everyone, go ahead… I want to talk to Nanami." Of course, Viktor and Flik winked at McDohl and kept going forward until they were out of sight. Nanami was shocked as she looked up at McDohl who was now standing over her. "What do you want, McDohl?" McDohl sighed, kneeing by her, his back to her. "Listen, your feet hurt and they are out of sight. Get on my back, I'll carry you the rest of the way…" Nanami was in total shock. Here was McDohl, asshole to her after the day they met, who wanted to carry her. She had no moment to complain as she wrapped his arms around his neck and he grabbed her thighs. He stood, slowly, and walked towards the group that was already ahead. He smiled to himself as he felt Nanami's head fall onto his shoulder. By the time he reached the group again, it was much too late. 15 Dark Knighs rested at the feet of Persmerga and the rest of the group. Only Viktor remained standing, fighting off Yuber himself. Little effort that did. Yuber wasn't even fighting back with each dodge he did until his blade snapped back, rammed forward, and slashed the neck of Viktor. McDohl's friend… All of them were almost dead! He screamed, dropping Nanami and dashing at Yuber. The snicker of Yuber was heard under that mask as he muttered that one word… "Heh." Nanami fell with a thud to the ground as McDohl went into a fury of blows against Yuber. Twin Dragon Fang, McDohl's Staff, against Ragnarok, Yuber's bastard sword. A growl was heard from behind them as Nanami dashed up, bringing her weapon against Yuber's armored head. Little effect that had… The wood broke as is hit his shadowy armor. Yuber turned, bringing his sword down at Nanami's head, a blow that would kill most men. A red and yellow blur knocked Nanami away as that sword flashed blue with it's lightning element and came down upon the new man's neck and shoulder. McDohl fell. Noble that he protected Nanami, but this would probably cost both their lives. McDohl stood, his own blood flowing down his body as Nanami watch, horrified that something like this could happen. Nanami, for once, felt for McDohl. Yuber's blade lifted, slowly, aimed for the head of McDohl as a green light flashed over all the party members, healing them quickly and raining down a green ball or energy into Yuber's head. Hero stood in the shadows, smirking. "Got him!" Yuber yelled in pain as four horsemen of Apocalypse dashed at him, ramming a sword into each of them. It came from McDohl's hidden Rune power of the Soul Eater. A grimace formed on Yuber's face as McDohl and Hero braced to do the Double Leader attack, one they worked on for a long time now. Yuber smirked, watching them as he stood once more. "Not good enough… Heh…" And as he said those words, Yuber vanished in the wind. So, the war against the Dark Knights was about to beging and nothing even seemed to actually hurt Yuber… Damnit, this would not be good. 


	2. Chpt 2. Start of the end... Of McDohl's ...

Dark Knight

Dark Knight's Onslaught chpt. 2

Well, after reviews I got, that seem to be only good, I'm gonna write another part! Yes, be happy, be happy… Gah, Nanami! No! Don't touch that! Sorry about that. Anyway, here comes the start of the second! This is going to be a fun chpt for a little added romance between McDohl and Nanami. 

The snow was now coming down hard upon the ground outside of Valhalla. Nanami sighed, looking outside of her window. She shook her head, smiling to herself. So, McDohl was going to be nice to her for once? Strange… She giggled to herself, grabbing a stuffed bear that was on her bed. 

"Hero is his friend. I'll do what those girls did at school and get Hero to ask him!" Hero, who was sitting by the door turned to face her. "Forgot I was here?" Nanami blushed and nodded, turning away slowly. "Hero, brother, can you ask McDohl if he um… likes me?" Hero busted out laughing, clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor until Nanami ran over and kicked him, hard as hell, in the side to knock him down the steps. 

40 rolls later… 

Hero stood up, rubbing his head and looking up from the bottom floor of the castle. "Damn, she can kick hard…" At that moment, that second, Flik was walking by with Viktor. Viktor was busy laughing up a storm at everything being said.

"So, I wake up in the middle of the conversation and he's saying Pig-face is cute!" Flik laughed as he said that and Viktor kept laughing. "Stop… Too much. My sides are hurting!" Hero ran over, looking at the two and grinning. 'Who said that? Who thought who was cute?" Flik looked over at Hero and patted him on the head, smirking. "Someone thinks your little sister is cute." Hero nodded. "I knew it…" By that time, Flik and Viktor had already walked away. "… Wait, did they call my sister Pig-face?!"

McDohl sighed in the dojo, his shirt off. Sadly, Nanami was watching from the entrance, out of McDohl's sight. 'Look at his body gleaming like a… Damnit, Nanami, stop thinking like that. I know what will make you feel better. Go make fun of Bob and see how long it takes him to turn into a werewolf!' She grinned, running out of the dojo as McDohl looked up, just in time to see her back. She was watching him? Damn, this wasn't good… Did she already know about his crush on her? McDohl sighed, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on after tossing his staff to the side. He slowly walked out, bumping into Flik and Viktor who were hiding in the shadows. 

"She's after us! God, help us all…" Viktor said in between whimpers. McDohl smirked, looking over at them and shaking his head. "Who is after you?" McDohl asked as Flik spoke up. "That girl with the 109 eyed monster!" McDohl laughed to himself, patted Viktor in the head, "You're on your own." and he walked away.

McDohl sighed as Hero quickly ran up behind him on his way back to his room. "McDohl, do you like my sister?!" Oh shit… McDohl cringed, turning to face him and sighing, giving him a quick nod. "But if you tell her, I'll rip off your head." Of course, he was only being playful, but still. Hero nodded and ran off as McDohl once again walked into his room…

That night. 

Loud knocks and yells of Camus, Viktor, and Flik at his door waked McDohl up. He slowly stood, opening the door to be greeted by the simple words of Flik. "Hey, McDohl, we got you a date with Nanami tomorrow!" A blush fell over McDohl and he turned, falling on that bed. "You idiots… What if I ruin this?" Flik laughed, shaking his head as Camus spoke up. 

"Kill her with your rune?" McDohl sighed, shaking his head. He was in for it now…

Author's note!

Alright, this is what I want to know. I'm into letting the fans pick what they want. Send me mail at [Yoraeendless@aol.com][1] with the subject as McDohl's date and tell me if you want the date to be good or bad. The winner of votes will tell what one happens!

   [1]: mailto:Yoraeendless@aol.com



End file.
